


Errored birthday Party

by SecretTimeIsHere



Series: Short stories/ fanfics [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Party, Gay, M/M, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretTimeIsHere/pseuds/SecretTimeIsHere
Summary: Template decides for once to send out invites to all Error's for a birthday party, maybe they'll do it again next year?





	Errored birthday Party

**Author's Note:**

> Original (Errored), Template, Reboot, Dreamswap Error (Strings), Underverse Error (Glitch), MCQ Error (Middle)
> 
> This is after Double stitched so Strings and Glitch are happy gays in this :) -See if you can know when it references the series-

  “Everyone ready?” Template asked, joy filling his voice as much as his mood. Everything was going well so far, Template was still anxious and extremely worried something would go wrong- but he did his best to hide that fact.

 

  Template had decided for once to get the different Error’s together to celebrate their birthdays, true he didn’t know the actual date of each but since they were all branched off the same person -aside from Template, no way he was like him- it’d be okay to celebrate it together.

 

  Only five replied to the invite- but that was a start! He was completely different from everyone else and knew of their introversive and loner nature, so this was a good step forward. One did have a friend with him but he thought it was alright since no one complained of it yet.

 

  It was hard getting everyone into one multiverse, them deciding on Errored’s because he could get Nightmare to leave them alone- and on a plus side the star sanses couldn’t get to the void so they were safe from that. Even if Ink was his role model, he was unsure to how he’d react to seeing him or the different multiverse versions of Error.

 

  They had a hard time getting the void ready, it was going scary for the group of them to be in there because of their background so Template had set to work to make a meeting place of sorts. It had four rooms: a dining area, kitchen, living room, and bathroom. After that was done Template set to work going to each multiverse and picked up each of the sanses, only taking about 10 minutes to get everyone.

 

  In the invite, there was an idea of what they were going to do simple things like talk time, cake, presents; the usual for a birthday party. Talk time was mainly greetings and some backstory on each person's multiverse and then just relaxing until everyone was ready for cake. After that they would do a white elephant, it was a cool idea because instead of struggling to bring a gift for every other person there they could just bring one and have fun with it- and possibly get it in the end.

 

  “Alright, I’ll start.” Template informed, “I’m Template and in my multiverse I fight for the Aus against Pale. Errored, can you go next?” He pointed to original who was sitting on his right, slouching heavily.

 

  “Fine.” Errored sighed and sat up, “I’m the original version of all of you, I hate and Destroy Aus. You can call me Original or Errored, I honestly don’t care.” Errored summarized before going back to his comfortable sitting position in the armchair.

 

  Everyone looked to Originals right where Reboot shyly sat.

 

  “Um… I’m Reboot and I protect the Aus from Erazer- kinda like Template, I guess.” Another look to the right, they were already halfway through.

 

  “You can call me Strings and in my multiverse Dream runs a justice organization with Ink and I’m on the run with Nightmare and Cross- then Glitch joined us making 4 runaways.”

 

  “You can call me Glitch and my multiverse is a lot like originals but Ink’s more insane than good… and he did some bad stuff, I was there until something weird happened and I ended up in the same multiverse as Strings.”

 

  The last person, don’t go failing now.

 

  “Wait, we have a fucking kid here?” Original questioned. Sitting next to what looked to be an older asylumtale sans was a young child, not too young -only 9- but still.

 

  “Errored, language- sorry about this middle. I’m happy you were able to make it.” Template intervened, he understood he was younger, but he was still an Error and shouldn’t be stopped from coming just because of his age.

 

  “It’s fine.” He grumbled; Asylum let out a quiet “be nice” to the younger, “Okay… You can call me middle, I guess. Where I’m from Geno is my older brother and Fresh is my younger, Ink’s also my friend- and next to me is uncle Asy. He’s not really my uncle, me and my bros just call him that.”

 

  Everyone stared for a few minutes, processing Middle’s foreign multiverse.

 

  “That still doesn’t explain-” Errored started before being hastily cut off my Template.

 

  “Alright! Everyone’s done with introductions so you can walk around and talk until we’re all ready for cake!” Template anxiously but still enthusiastically rushed, everything was going good for now.

  
  


\-----

  
  


  Glitch and Strings were off talking, Original was having a chat with Middle(with Asy standing next to him) and Reboot was trying to make small talk with Template. Things were going great, although Reboot needed some help.

 

  “Say, Reboot, have you talked to Strings or Glitch yet? I’m sure you could get along with them, Strings is really nice and Glitch can be too.” Template persuaded, If they started to mix around it would make everything go a bit more smoothly- maybe even make some real friendships and do this again next year!

 

  “I-i haven’t yet-”

 

  “Great! Let me introduce you to them!” Template dragged Reboot with him over to the… couple?

 

  “Glitch- I swear! You make it sound so much more romantic than it was!” Strings flusteredly argued, apparent that he didn’t agree with his partner.

 

  “But it was!” Glitch retaliated, hugging Strings to his chest. Don’t most Error’s have haphephobia…? “I mean- sure you weren’t in the best situation and it was really angsty, but it was still fluffy and nice!” His convincing didn’t seem to work as Strings scoffed, turning his head away from this lover but not getting out of the embrace.

 

  Template cleared his throat causing the other two’s face to grow a bright blue blush. He gave a wave to the pair and pulled Reboot from behind him.

 

  “Hope I’m not intruding, I just wanted Reboot to meet you two, he’s shy so I thought him meeting you guys would help him.” He explained, Strings nodded, smiling and turning around in Glitch's grasp so he could face the other two.

 

  “Don’t worry about it, anyway… how’s it going Reboot?” Strings tried, hoping it’d be a good enough start. Template helped, now he could check on how the others were doing.

 

  Walking away he went over to Original, Middle, and Asy.

 

  Asy was mainly standing by listening -and making sure Errored wasn’t being a bad influence- while Middle was constantly asking questions, “How’s Geno?” “How do you control your strings so well” “What’s my future like?” general questions from someone who just met their older self.

 

  Errored calmly answered, blunt in each statement not caring how cold. He was the “God of destruction” he didn’t care if he was hurting some brat’s feelings ~~ , although he could feel Asy staring daggers at him. ~~

 

  “How’s everything going?” Template enthusiastically asked

 

  “Great!” Middle replied back; sharing his enthusiasm, “I’m not happy with how bad Geno’s life is… but Errored is offering to teach me to knit! Maybe if I get good enough I could show and teach Ink!” Template looked up at Original, knitting?

 

  “You knit…? Wait, does that mean you can create too?!” There was a glimmer of hope

 

  “I make one every Au I destroy, I find the sans and fill the doll with his Dust- Honestly I’ve lost count of how many I’ve made.” And then the glimmer disappeared. Errored gave a crazy smile and Template stomach turned as he thought of it… It’s probably best they move on to cake and presents.

  
  


\-----

 

  The cake was of course completely chocolate, decked out with dark chocolate icing on the rectangle sides and in between the two layers while the rest of the cake was regular chocolate with a few strawberries here and there. No white chocolate in sight- by the Error’s (And Templates) standards, it wasn’t chocolate at all so what should it be doing in a chocolate cake?

 

  Everyone got a slice or two along with ice cream and a drink if they wanted one, non-alcoholic because firstly they had a kid there and secondly a room of destroyers drunk, how will that turn out?

 

  Once all were seated at the dining table they pulled out names from a hat, Template let Middle pick first, he was a kid after all.

 

  “Glitch!” Middle called out, the skeleton named grabbed one of the presents from the middle and opened it. It was obviously from Original as it was a small dinky but well-made doll with the complexion of UnderTale Sans, the true original.

 

  Another name got pulled out -this time by Reboot- and Middle got to pick one, It was from Strings. A well-knit scarf with a matching stitched Jacket, Glitch looked eager to take though- although he wanted to keep his own gift as well.

  Original pulled out a name, it being his own and grabs a random present -ignoring Glitch’s teasing of “Cheater”- and cringed at its contents as it was Art supplies. It was simply a few pencils, erasers, pens along with paints and a canvas, Template or Reboot’s doing- however, both looked eager to get them in the end.

 

   Glitch pulled out a name, this time Reboot who immediately stole the art supplies.

 

  “What now?” Errored asked, unsure of what he was supposed to do as he had never played white elephant.

 

  “You can pick another present from the middle or steal someone else’s, also we have a three-steal rule: after three people steal it, it’s safe and can’t be taken.” Template explained, Original huffed at this. Yay, more work.

 

  Not caring and generally being lazy he pulled over a medium bag and pulled the object out of it, it was a movie night set- bag of popcorn, candy and special cup put with a movie. Errored didn’t complain, chocolate was inside and now he had something to eat while he watched the different Aus. The movie was an old cartoony but still real life classic, Mary Poppins. Too bad he didn’t have a TV, at least he could steal one.

 

  “Alright, Glitch you can pull out the next name.” Template was eager, he was definitely going to steal those art supplies- it was only his and Strings left. And with that, two presents left, Middle’s and Reboot’s.

 

  Strings name was pulled, he grabbed one which ended up being from Middle. It was a bed set with a blanket, sheet, and pillows, all with the same space and stary constellation design. Finally, Template could go.

 

  Immediately taking away the art supplies Reboot sighed, this was going to turn into a chain of stealing. Reboot looked over to Glitch and took -what he thought- cute doll away, to which Glitch took the scarf and jacket. Now it was Middle’s turn, curiosity taking over, he opened Reboot’s to find baking supplies- everything needed to make a cake; a chocolate cake.

 

  Everyone was happy with what they got, they ate and made new friends and discoveries- They were likely to join again next year.

**Author's Note:**

> -2019 Errored Birthday party- (Yes I plan to do the same thing next year)


End file.
